


Anguish in memories

by Puglover2021



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puglover2021/pseuds/Puglover2021
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so it won’t be that good but please try and enjoyNot my charters just the plot
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez - Relationship, Espinoza, chloe decker - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Anguish in memories

Walking into the precinct, Lucifer spots Detective Chloe Decker from across the room. Smiling to himself he walks towards her, looking at her carefree smile as she talks with the co-workers around her. The officer the detective is taking to is brunette and has a flashy smile. “Can’t believe I’m jealous” Lucifer says to himself, under his breath of course.  
Seeing Lucifer walk towards her Chloe tuns around and looks at him fondly. “Hello Detective!” One of the usual goodmoring phrases he says to her. “We have a case” The detective says back to him, straight to the point of her work, already absolved in all the case files. “A kid was murdered, looked like a drive by, tragic.” She says glumly, feeling bad for the poor child that had this untimely fate. “To the car!” Lucifer smiles back, seemingly upbeat even after the horrific case file.

Walking into the crime scene, Lucifer and the Detective see “Detective Douche” and forensic analysts Ella Lopez. Lucifer spots Ella crouching beside the body sheet lifted up and a sad frown implanted onto her face. “Must be a young one” Lucifer thinks. “Miss Lopez!” he greets while walking towards the clearly troubled girl, “It’s a kid guys, it’s really sad” Ella reports back. Lifting up the sheet covering the small boy it’s clear how sad, the boy has jet black hair with chestnut brown eyes looking up in horror. Lucifer goes white as a sheet, having a hard time comprehending the tragic death before him. “Lucifer?” Chloe asks concerned, seeing the state her partner is in. Memories come flooding back to him, all his siblings happily playing in the Silver City, his father locked in this office for as long as his can remember and finally his fall. It’s all to much for him to take, Lucifer falls to him knees overwhelmed with pain and abandonment. “Lucifer!” Chloe and Miss Lopez scream back, shocked at the pain this death has caused their friend. Still swimming in all the memories in his head the voices reach deaf ears. Chloe puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure her partner that all would be okay, Lucifer violently flinches away from the contact.  
Finally coming back to present reality, Lucifer blinks and shakes his head in a hope to keep the visions at bay. Raising from his knees he comes back to full height with eyes following him every inch his rises. “Are you alright?” Miss Lopez asked. “Yes, of course” Lucifer replies, plastering on one of his signature smiles and looking back at the two girls.  
Looking around Lucifer realised it wasn’t just Chloe and Ella that were concerned, Dan was looking his way with the same look, he had never seen Lucifer so phased, dead bodies didn’t usually scare him like that. Deciding to act on his concern he walked towards Lucifer and asked if he was okay. “I’m not so sure Daniel” he says back confused even by his own reaction. “I think that’s my queue to go” Lucifer says, seemingly brushing off his stunt from earlier.

Walking back into the penthouse he sits down on his couch, what even happened back there? Only dad knew. Maybe he would take a nap, yes, that seemed like a good idea. Rest up and wake up ready for the rest of the day. “I’ll just rest my eyes for a little bit.” Lucifer thought to himself. Drifting into a comfortable and relaxing slumber, his mind was at peace.  
Dan walked into the entrance of LUX, he knew the bouncer on a first name basis, even though he had been there a few times. “Maybe I should go see how Lucifers doing.” he thought to himself, it couldn’t be a bad idea, right? Walking straight towards the penthouse elevator he debated the idea in his mind, before he had finally decided on yes the elevator pinged signalling for him to get out. Striding into the lavish apartment he wondered how much money this guy actually made! Those thoughts were quickly forgotten however as a few feet from the couch he spotted a sleeping Lucifer. Eyebrows screwed up in sadness and anger, tossing and turning, trying to escape his nightmare. “N,no father p please, I promise I’ll be good!” his voice getting louder each word uttered “I’m s sorry, I won't do it again!” Dan rushed towards the troubled man, trying to free him form whatever he was sorry for.  
“Hey Lucifer wake up, it’s okay” Dan spoke calmly, as if talking to Trixie. “D,Dan? Lucifer woke, stuttering. Dan hooded trying not to scare him to much, he didn’t want to overwhelm him. Lucifer turned over away from Dan and began sobbing uncontrollably, his mind clouded with old but hurtful memories. He felt Dan’s hand on his back, he flinched but Dan didn’t remove his hand, he began rubbing circles on the scared mans back. Wanting to give him some comfort to fight off the nightmares the man had. “Do you want to talk about it? Dan asked Lucifer, a small nod came from the man, clearly too scared and tired to voice his sadness. Lucifer was confused, what human would want to comfort him of all people? Why would Dan care about his problems? “Lucifer, hey buddy, maybe we should get you in bed” Dan said calmly, not wanting to alarm him. Lucifer went to open his mouth to complete a sexual innuendo but quickly realise he didn’t have the heart or energy, he just settled for a curt nod to voice his opinion. Dan took one of his arms and hoisted him up from his prison of blankets, carefully taking the man to his bed. Lucifer quickly slumped into the inviting and soft material , where he promised himself that he would only rest for a few minutes. His eyes slowly closed in extreme exhaustion, wanting to just get rid of this horrible looming tiredness.

Lucifer awoke about three hours later, finally rid of the tiredness he had slept in. “Are you okay?” A deep, concerned voice said, it was coming from the living room. Lucifer decided to investigate, slowly getting up from the slumber he walked towards the voice, wonder who the hell was in his house! He found Dan Espinoza, with a smile plastered across his face. Lucifer just nodded to the question asked earlier, evidently he had seen him in a state before. “Dan?” Lucifer asked confused “Yes Lucifer, it’s me” he got replied back. Lucifer looked at the man in front of him, wondering why Dan had stayed to look after him. Finally he got up the courage to ask, “Why did you stay?” He asked, a look of pure sadness crossed Dan’s face, how could this beautiful man not think that he would stay, how could he think that he would just leave? Dan realised what Chloe had said to him after the preacher was found dead at LUX, “Lucifer thinks I have abandoned him, I have to find him.” He couldn’t believe how many issues this man has, how many people have abandoned him in his time of need! Dan wouldn’t do that, he would stay until Lucifer asked him to leave. He promised himself that.  
“Lucifer, I came in and you were yelling in your sleep, something is clearly troubling you.” Dan spoke so calmly that it surprised even him. Did he really care, maybe he wasn’t like the others? Lucifer thought that it might be good to open up to Dan, it was clear he wouldn’t judge him. So Lucifer made up his mind and beckoned Dan to sit on the couch beside him, Dan quickly followed with no hesitation. “It was when my father abandoned me” Lucifer started “When he kicked me out, when all my siblings turned against me. He said that I was a disappointment and didn’t belong in the family, all my brothers and sisters agreed with him, or at least seemed to. Azreal, my youngest sister, was the only one who looked even a little mad at father. He was an all powerful man, no one stood any ground with his decisions. I was cast out and I haven’t seen anyone since that day, except for Amenideal since then.”  
On that note Lucifer finished his story, Dan was horrified! What family could do that to one of their own? Dan quickly wrapped his arms around him, Lucifer flinched but settled into the embrace, the hug was comforting and he felt he was safe. They both sat like that for hours just trying to keep Lucifer calm, Dan wondered if his parents ever hugged him, evidently not from the conversation they just had.  
Wait! Chloe had told him that Lucifer had some scars on his back, were they from his parents? “Hey Lucifer, Chloe told me about some scars you have, is it okay if I take a look?” Lucifer immediately tensed, almost as if it was his worst fear but nodded none the less. He slowing took the t- shirt he had slept in off over his head and turned around. Dan saw to horrible scars, crescent shaped plastered in the middle of his back, if they did this he was going to have a word with them! Dan slowly reached towards the scars to touch them, hand falling on the right one, Lucifer almost jumped away from him. But slowly relaxed as Dan rubbed circle around the scar tissue. Dan was mesmerised by how deep the scars went, what could have done this? However his thoughts were interrupted by a loud whimper coming from the man in-front of him. Quickly he took his hand away scared he had hurt Lucifer. “P please don’t s stop!” A stuttering shout came from him. Dan realised that even though this could hurt him in the long run he kept his hand on Lucifer back, aware that he probably needed the contact.

Lucifer was shaking now, unsure why the contact had such a large effect on him, Dan was gentle and caring, unlike all the others. He only had physical contact from sex, never from someone just spending time with him! His mother or father had never cared if he got hurt training, even if there wasn’t a mark it still hurt. But they never even asked if he was okay, just expecting him to be. Lucifer zoned back to reality and surprisingly Dan was still there, caring for him. He turned around, facing Dan, looking into the others green-blue eyes. Lucifer finally realised what love was, it wasn’t just something you said to someone you wanted to make better, it was a feeling of pure happiness deep in someone’s heart, almost alive. It was a fuzzy feeling you got when you were around that special person, it was a feeling he had never felt before! Dan had felt it too, that special connection to the other, the feeling of happiness. They loved each other.  
Lucifer, now standing, offered his hand out to Dan who took it and let him lead him wherever he wanted to go. He decided that maybe he would retaliate the offer of comfort back to Dan, taking him towards him bed, he led down on one side and waited for Dan to join him. Dan looked at him with grateful eyes and graciously led down next to him, Lucifer wrapped his arms around Dan just as he had done for him. Dan lent into him and snugged down into his side, they both slowly and peacefully drifted off to sleep.  
They both awoke to voices, neither sure what time it was. Looking around the room for the source, they saw Chloe and Ella stood in front of them, with huge smiles on their faces. Lucifer buried his face into Dan not wanting to see them both standing there. “Soooo cute!” Ella squealed, happy for the two lovers. “Good morning, Luci.” Dan chucked at the man next to him. “Hello Daniel” the British man replied. Chloe stood stunned , In front of her she saw her ex and her partner in the same bed! This was weird.  
Lucifer went to get up but got a few feet from the bed and fell back into dan. “Lucifer, are you okay?” Dan asked for what felt like the millionth time. Lucifer felt like he had the whole planet resting on his shoulders, a huge weight pressing him down, he felt dizzy and faint again. His scars on his back on display, Ella saw them and stood horrified just like Dan earlier. “What happened!?” She asked now very concerned. Lucifer just went limp, pressing all his weight onto Dan, he was scared, he didn’t want people to know. Tears came flooding from his eyes, down his pale cheeks and soaking into Dan’s shirt. Chloe and Ella stood shocked, they had never seen Lucifer so worked up, so distraught about what happened to him. Dan petted Lucifer hair gently, wanting to calm him down.  
Everyone protected Lucifer from his nightmares, and their friendship only grew. Lucifer and Dan became a couple and were in a loving relationship. All was well


End file.
